Ortensia
Ortensia is a Disney character that first appeared in the 1927 Oswald the Lucky Rabbit short: "The Banker's Daughter" 1 and the 1928 short "Harem Scarem" 2 as Oswald's love interest. (based on artwork for posters and a model sheet.) However. These two shorts are "lost" at this point in time and thus she is more well known for her role in Oswald shorts like "Oh, What a knight" , "Rival Romeos" and "Sky Scrappers" that still survive today. 1 Disney shorts *The Banker's Daughter *Harem Scarem *Rival Romeos *Sagebrush Sadie *Oh. What a knight *Sky Scrappers History Ortensia has had several names in her career. Most were barely used in the Oswald cartoons. She went by the name "Sadie" in the Disney shorts. The Oswald short title "Sagebrush Sadie" was one of the few times her name was used. Later. In the Lantz shorts. She was called "Kitty". During the production of Epic Mickey, she got her current name "Ortensia". Must likely this was done to mirror other famous disney pairs that share the first letter in their name: Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, and thus Oswald and Ortensia despite that she isn't of the same species as Oswald. Also, Ortensia is an Italian name that means "gardener". This seems to be one of her hobbies in the "The Game's Afoot" digicomic. Oh What A Knight Ortensia can be seen near the same balcony that Oswald saw her in the 2D level of Oh What a Knight. She throws hearts that Mickey can use to jump unto the balcony. Main Story In the main story, Ortensia's paint was removed when the Phantom Blot was sealed, and she was in a Catatonic state. In this statue-like state, she couldn't move and her voice is heard only faintly in one of the cutscenes. Still, she has some impact on the plot of Epic Mickey even in this state. Her state leaves Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and several Bunny Children in her house in sadness, but many times, the memory of her leads to Oswald acting nicer to Mickey than usual. For example: The first time Oswald calls Mickey by name is when Mickey returns her locket to Oswald. The first time Oswald tries to start over with Mickey (on top of Mickey Junk Mountain) is because "Ortensia would want me to be more friendly". Oswald and Mickey even forgive and make peace with each other when Mickey sees her and Oswald on the top of Dark Beauty Castle. Like Oswald and Gremlin Gus, Ortensia was consumed by the Shadow Blot afterwards. However, after Mickey defeats the Blot and gets his heart back from Oswald, Mickey returns to his world, while Wasteland begins to regain its own magic. As this happens, Ortensia's paint returns to her old self (in other words, regains her paint), and she happily reunites with Oswald as she kisses him all over his face. In the end, Ortensia gets a chance to temporarily meet Mickey through a mirror that was created by Yen Sid. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel The Graphic novel shows in more detail how Ortensia was turned into this statue-like state. Oswald and Ortensia made one final effort to get rid of the Blot by sealing it in the thinner bottle on Mickeyjunk Mountain that fell in Wasteland when the Blot first appeared. The Mad Doctor warned the Blot, but Oswald succeeded in grabbing the Blot's attention. He was too good a target for the Blot to resist. Oswald was ready to sacrifice himself, if it meant the end of the war, but Ortensia wasn't ready to allow that. When the Blot attacked Oswald, she pushed him away to safety and Ortensia fell victim to the Blot instead, transforming her into her statue-like state. "Oswald's silent scream was heard from one end of Wasteland to the other", but he had enough presence of mind to succesfully trap the Blot by jamming the stopper into the bottle. Sadly, it didn't end the war. The Blot's minions were still loose upon the land under the guidance of the Mad Doctor and the Shadow Blot, the Blot's most fearsome minion." None of which mattered in the least to Oswald. By losing Ortensia, "his entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot". Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "Ortensia is Oswald's one true love. Her dedication to Oswald is absolutely unstinting, but she's nobody's pushover. She's no-nonsense and direct , and will not hesitate to let anyone - most of all Oswald know exactly what's on her mind. Whether she's busy fending off unwelcome advances from the notorious Pete or wishing that Oswald would spend more time with her and their copious children, Ortensia is, in every way, Oswald's better half. Now if she could just get him to stop obsessing about Mickey and thinking more about her!"''' Ortensia is one of the main characters in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. She appears in five of the six (digi)comics. She makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", but has larger roles in the other comics. From getting unwanted attention from Pete in "The Game's Afoot". Visiting the Misadventurers club in "The Rubbish Cup" or simply being together with Oswald and their kids in "Oswald the lucky Duck" and "There's a hole in the Sky". Ortensia loves Oswald and is very dedicated to him. She's very caring, but also sensible, realistic and direct. She's one of the few who suspects the Mad Doctor's bad intentions, something Oswald is quite oblivious to. She's not afraid to share her opinion on things, but she'll support Oswald when he's truly dedicated to something. Trivia *In several pieces of early concept art of Epic Mickey, Ortensia was depicted as a rabbit. Yet, In the final game as well as the Epic Mickey: Graphic Novel and Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics, she is a cat. *Ortensia had a tail in early Disney shorts like "The Bankers Daughter" and "Rival Romeos" ,but doesn't have a tail in later shorts like "Sky Scrappers" and "Oh. What a Knight". She lacks a tail in the Epic Mickey game and comics aswell. Gallery Sleeping Ortensia Official art.jpg|"Sleeping Ortensia" unlockable official artwork from Epic Mickey. The Bankers Daughter poster.jpg|Poster of "The Bankers Daughter" Ortensia's first appearence as "Sadie". Ortensia Tales of Wasteland profile.jpg|Ortensia's "Tales of Wasteland" profile External links *Ortensia's page on the Disney wiki * "Rival Romeos" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts "The Banker's Daughter was the first cartoon to use her" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:girlfriends Category:Female Characters